


Wolfstar: The First Time

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius has seen Remus naked on countless occasions, even before they started dating, but it’s an entirely different experience when they’re finally together and slip under the covers for the first time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Wolfstar: The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests! :)

**So I’ve been thinking a lot about this lately, and I’ve come to the conclusion that Sirius has seen Remus naked on countless occasions, even before they started dating, but it’s an entirely different experience when they’re finally together and slip under the covers for the first time.**

Imagine little Sirius in third year, finally figuring out where his best friend disappears to every month, learning about lycanthropy from the books in the restricted section of the library, begging his Dark Arts professor to teach them about werewolves so he can help Remus through his transformations every month. The first time he waits for Remus outside the Whomping Willow, keeping his ears on high alert for even the smallest whimper of pain or cry for help, he can hardly feel his body because his hands are shaking so bad. And then there’s a tiny voice underneath the tree, and Sirius and James rush forward to help Remus out.

The transformation was fast and furious, no time to worry about neatly folding his clothes or setting a blanket aside, so Remus stumbles from the shack down the long passageway, swaying uncertainly on his bare feet. When he surfaces, Sirius isn’t even thinking when he strips his own pants, shivering a little in the November chill, and helps Remus step into the too-short trousers to give him some cover on the way back to the castle. There’s no time for lingering touches or suggestive eye wiggles or breathy jokes; there are cuts to heal, bruises to tend to, and bones to repair.

It’s a sight that Sirius is well accustomed to by his sixth year, and, though he’s all-too aware of the change in Remus from year to year, watching him slowly transition from a boy and into a man, trading gangly arms and legs for strong, lean muscles and wide hips, there’s nothing that could prepare him for the first time he unbuttons Remus’ trousers in the safety of their empty bedroom. James was gone out somewhere with Lily, and Sirius and Remus were at the point in their still-new relationship where their fingers went a little numb with the anticipation of finding quiet moments alone in the castle.

Remus had never seen Sirius’ body before. Sure, he caught glimpses of it from the shower, or when he was changing into this pajamas, or during that time they all went swimming in the lake and Sirius jumped into the water so hard his shorts floated to the surface, but nothing like Sirius had seen of him. There wasn’t a part of Remus’ body that Sirius’ eyes hadn’t washed over, and that made him a little insecure, especially with all the deep scars cutting across his skin in places that people didn’t normally see, like the crook of his thigh or the swath of skin covering his abdomen. What if his battlefield of a body wasn’t good enough? Or too ugly to look at up close, when Remus wasn’t bleeding everywhere? If Sirius looked at him – really, truly looked, with both eyes wide open – would he still like what he saw?

Sirius was aware this time was different, too. Remus’ clothes weren’t strewn across the Shack, torn in a hundred pieces; his clothes pooled at his feet now, put there by Sirius’ own doing, purposefully. Sirius could undress Remus how he wanted to, letting his fingers drag across his chest and over his hips and down his calves.

And across from him, Remus is doing the same thing, helping Sirius out of his jacket and tucking strands of disheveled hair behind his ear, learning this new version of his body and discovering every new crevice with an air of awe. Sirius was used to Remus’ body, but everything about this was different, a whole new challenge to explore and conquer.

When they’re finally standing there, with only the moonlight filtering in from the window to illuminate their bare bodies, Remus’ heart is slamming against his ribcage, but not in anticipation of the events to come. This high would be enough to satisfy Remus for a thousand years; looking at his beautiful boyfriend who’s cowering a little under his intensely tender eyes, finally face to face with the marble sculpture that is Sirius’ body, learning to love every imperfection just as much as the flawless details, from the scars on his knuckles after getting into a few scraps after class to the mark left on his thigh by a certain Potter and a misfired hex.

Sirius was the one who finally welcomed Remus into his arms and guided them down to the bed, draping the quilt over their bodies to offer a little protection from the harsh world around them. He was struck by the way Remus’ body twisted, the way his back arched under his hot touch, so reminiscent of the way it changed with the turning of the moon, but now these were cries of pleasure, not pain. As their bodies discovered how to slide and move with each other in rhythm, Sirius couldn’t help but think of where they started so many years ago, too afraid to let their longing glances linger or their fingers brush in the middle of transfiguration class, and where they were now, kissing and pressing and loving, without hesitation.


End file.
